


Todo lo que no podía darle

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido hacer eso, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por alguien que la había tratado tan amablemente durante tanto tiempo y porque, sencillamente, lo consideraba justo; porque podía hacerlo: darle a Hefesto en otras todo lo que ella no podía compensar de otra forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que no podía darle

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... realmente no sé qué decir acerca de esto... Un amigo mío adora a Afrodita; a mí no me cae muy en gracia. Hefesto es un dios que siempre me ha agradado; él odia a Hefesto. Y sumado a ello tenemos mucho tiempo en clase de historia para discutir tonterías.

Afrodita era una persona bastante curiosa.

Es decir, sí, claro que era una diosa, la diosa del amor y la belleza, además, pero era distinto; se trataba de algo más.

Por ejemplo, a pesar de ese ostentoso título que llevaba, mucho temía que sus relaciones personales no eran lo que podría haberse calificado de "ejemplares".

Y sí, podrían decir que la habían obligado a contraer matrimonio con Hefesto. Y sí, Hefesto y ella eran completos opuestos; luz y oscuridad, belleza y fealdad, día y noche; y quizás incluso habría alguien que alegara que ella estaba en su derecho de serle infiel las veces que quisiera porque ella no había querido casarse en primer lugar, pero, ¿qué podía pensar cuando de cualquier forma cambiaba de amante de forma tan regular?

Quizás hubiera podido excusarse si su amante hubiera sido uno solo a quien le hubiera permanecido leal a lo largo de los siglos; quizás entonces hubiera podido decir que ésa era la persona a la que verdaderamente amaba, y que no estaba obligada de ninguna manera a guardarle fidelidad a Hefesto, pero las cosas no eran así tampoco.

Había permanecido con Ares durante algunos siglos, sí, pero tampoco le guardaba completa fidelidad a él, de la misma forma en que él no se la guardaba a ella, y como ella tampoco le había guardado a Adonis o a Hermes o a Poseidón o a Dionisio o a Enquises.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo era que la cabaña 9 del Campamento Mestizo, aquélla perteneciente a Hefesto siempre era de las que más campistas tenía a lo largo del año, siguiendo de cerca a las de Hermes y Apolo, e incluso a la de la misma Afrodita, a pesar de que a todas luces el aspecto del dios del fuego no era precisamente atractivo.

Sin embargo… ¿acaso podían los otros juzgar la belleza que iba más allá del aspecto físico?

Porque sí, podía ser que ella nunca hubiera amado a Hefesto en el sentido romántico de la palabra, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar su ingenio.

"Aprendido" era la palabra correcta, porque a fuerza de verlo tan constantemente el odio que había sentido por él al momento de contraer matrimonio se había neutralizado, al punto de que había desaparecido. Después de eso, una vez que el odio no había ofuscado sus emociones se había dado cuenta de que Hefesto, a pesar de las muchas cosas de las que carecía tenía algo seguro: ingenio.

Podía no saber nada de baladas románticas o de maneras sutiles de conquista, pero ella tampoco sabía nada de armas ni de fraguas, y él sí. Él sencillamente hacía lo que cualquiera antes que él: preocuparse por dominar aquellas cosas que lo mantenían. Y Hefesto era el mejor en lo que hacía.

Habría quien apostaba que quizás un par de milenios más y ella finalmente podría caer enamorada de Hefesto, como Perséfone había aprendido a amar a Hades, pero ella sabía que no sería así; sencillamente no había forma de que eso sucediera.

Había aprendido a apreciar a Hefesto como se aprecia a un amigo íntimo, no como se ama a una pareja, y Afrodita sabía que por más milenios que pasaran juntos, ella no podría enamorarse de él, simple y llanamente.

Por eso lo hacía.

Los otros podían conjeturar todo lo quisieran sobre las parejas sentimentales de Hefesto y la razón de que él tuviera tantos campistas, pero ella sabía que esas mujeres realmente habían amado a Hefesto; ella era la diosa del amor después de todo.

Porque sabía que, finalmente, eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer para compensar las atenciones que Hefesto había tenido para con ella a lo largo de los siglos y que ella nunca podría corresponder con el amor que él buscaba en ella.

En cambio, lo que sí podía hacer era eso: buscar mujeres que realmente tuvieran afinidades con el dios del fuego: ingenieras, físicas, mecánicas, personas que hablaran su mismo idioma, ése que incluía engranajes y botellas de aceite y que ella ni se había interesado en entender ni hubiera logrado comprender del todo aunque tratara; buscar mujeres así y luego mover algunos de los hilos que tenía como diosa del amor para que sus caminos se cruzaran con el de Hefesto.

Eso era todo lo que estaba en sus manos y, de ahí en adelante, la decisión, o el logro eran de Hefesto completamente.

Y lo hacía, lo hacía porque era lo único que podía hacer. Quizás sonara indigno el decir que ése era el matrimonio en el que vivía la diosa del amor, pero eso, sinceramente, era lo último que la preocupaba.

Había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que lo que los otros pensaran de ella o de sus acciones no era más importante que lo que ella creía y sentía al hacerlas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido hacer eso, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por alguien que la había tratado tan amablemente durante tanto tiempo y porque, sencillamente, lo consideraba justo; porque podía hacerlo: darle a Hefesto en otras todo lo que ella no podía compensar de otra forma.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo salió esto, pero un día sencillamente estábamos discutiendo el hecho de que la cabaña de Hefesto tiene muchos campistas así que... bueno...
> 
> Como sea, ¿qué les pareció?


End file.
